Elli (FoMT)
Elli is the nurse at the local clinic. She also has the responsibility of caring for her mischevious little brother Stu and her ailing grandmother, Ellen. Despite her hardships, Elli is always kind and patient. Elli's family is very important to her, especially after her parents died many years ago. This makes Ellen and Stu that much more important to her. Elli spends most of her time working at the clinic, and she has developed a crush on her boss, the Doctor. She gets frustrated at times that Doctor seems to be completely oblivious to her feelings. She doesn't let it get in the way of bettering herself as a nurse. Schedule 'Every day (except Wednesdays)' Weather: All 6:00am - 9:00am = Locked in the Clinic 9:00am - 4:00am = Mineral Clinic 4:00pm - 6:00am = Locked in the Clinic 'Wednesdays' Weather: All 6:00am - 9:00am = Locked in the Clinic 9:00am - 9:30am = Walking to Ellen's House 9:30am - 1:00pm = Ellen's House 1:00pm - 1:20pm = Walking to the Supermarket 1:20pm - 4:00pm = The Supermarket 4:00pm - 4:10pm = Walking to Ellen's House Gifts 'Special Items (+800 points)' Hot Milk, Moon Dumplings, Red Magic Grass 'Favorite Items (+500 points)' Blue Magic Grass, Bracelet, Broach, Diamond, Dress, Earrings, Elli Leaves, Facial Pack, Milks, Muffin Mix, Necklace, Perfume,Pink Diamond, Recipe for French Fries, Recipe for Ketchup, Skin Lotion, Strawberry, Strawberry Smoothie, Sunblock, White Grass 'Liked Items (+300 points)' Amethyst, Apple Jam, Apple Pie, Black Grass, Blue Grass, Cake, Candied Potato, Cheese Cake, Chocolate, Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Cookies, Cookies, Emerald, Fish Sticks, French Toast, Grape Jam, Grape Juice, Greens, Grilled Fish, Ice Cream, Indigo Grass, Fish (L), Fish (M), Fish (S), Mixed Latte, Mountain Stew, Pancakes, Popcorn, Pudding, Pumpkin Pudding, Purple Grass, Relaxation Tea, Relaxation Tea Leaves, Rice Cake, Roasted Rice Cake, Ruby, Sahimi Mix, Salad, Sandwich, Sashimi, Strawberry Jam, Sweet Potatoes, Topaz, Vegetable Juice, Vegetable Latte 'Neutral Items (+100 points)' Adamantite Ore, Agate, Alexandrite, Apple Souffle, Apples, Autumn Sun, Baked Corn, Baked Sweet Potato, Ball, Bamboo Rice, Bamboo Shoot, Bodigizer, Bodigizer XL, Boiled Egg, Bread, Buckwheat Chips, Buckwheat Flour, Buckwheat Noodles, Butter, Cabbage, Carrot, Cheese Fondue, Cheeses, Copper Ore, Corn Flakes, Cucumber, Curry Bread, Curry Noodles, Curry Powder, Curry Rice, Dinner Roll, Egg Over Rice, Eggplant, Eggs, Fluorite, French Fries, Fried Noodles, Fried Noodles, Fruit Juice, Fruit Latte, Gold Ore, Green Grass, Happy Eggplant, Honey, Jam Bun, Mayonnaises, Miso Soup, Mixed Juice, Moon Drop Grass, Moon Stone, Mushroom, Mushroom Rice, Mythic Stone, Mythrile Ore, Noodles, Oil, Orange Grass, Orichalc Ore, Peridot, Pickled Turnip, Pickles, Pineapple, Pineapple Juice, Pizza, Potato, Potato Pancakes, Pumpkin, Pumpkin Stew, Raisin Bread, Red Grass, Rice Ball, Rice Gruel, Sand Rose, Savory Pancake, Silver Ore, Spa-Boiled Egg, Spinach, Spring Sun, Stew, Summer Sun, Sushi, Sweet Potato, Tempura, Tempura Buckwheat Noodles, Tempura Noodles, Tempura Rice, Toast, Toasted Rice Ball, Tomato, Truffle, Truffle Rice, Turbojolt, Turbojolt XL, Turnip, Wild Grapes, Winter Sun, Wool (L), Wool (M), Wool (S), Yarn (L), Yarn (M), Yarn (S) 'Disliked Items (-500 points)' Corn, Fried Rice, Green Pepper, Junk Ore, Ketchup, Omelet, Omelet Rice, Onion, Scrambled Eggs, Stir Fry, Tomato Juice, Wild Grape Wine, Wine, Yellow Grass 'Hated items (-800 points)' Animal Fodder, Boots, Branches, Chicken Feed, Empty Can, Failures, Fish Bones, Fossil of Ancient Fish, Golden Lumber, Lumber, Pirate Treasure, Poisonous Mushroom, Stones, Weeds Heart Events 'Black Heart Event' Requirements: Elli is at a black heart level, or higher. Go into Mineral Clinic after 9AM. Stu will be teasing Elli with a bug, he knows that she hates them! When your character walks into the Clinic, Stu will hide behind you. Elli will still be angry with Stu, even though Stu will say he doesn't understand why she is upset. He's just trying to have fun, right? If you answer with the, "not really," response when prompted, it will make Elli happy. Stu will be upset, but he'll get over it. 'Purple Heart Event' Requirements: You've seen the black heart event, and Elli has a purple heart or higher. You'll find this next event at Mineral Clinic on a Thursday, Saturday or Sunday in between 9AM and 7PM. Jeff walks into the Clinic at the same time as you do, and he is looking very ill. The Doctor will see Jeff, and ask Elli to bring some medication for Jeff. Elli accidentally brings Jeff the wrong medicine! She is very upset at her mistake, even if Jeff still starts to feel a little bit better. Mistakes happen, and if you assure Elli that she's doing a good job she'll feel a little better. 'Blue Heart Event' Requirements: Elli is at a blue heart or higher after watching all of the other events. You'll need to own the largest version of the rucksack and have an empty slot available. On a sunny Wednesday go to Ellen's house between 9AM and 1PM. Elli has made some food for Stu, but Stu doesn't appreciate it and runs away. Elli is very upset by this, and Ellen certainly can't go and look for Stu. Ellen will ask you to go find Stu, and if you tell them that you will, Ellen will tell you that Stu probably went to the church. You find Stu, and he didn't realize how upset he had made Elli, and decides to return home. As thanks, Elli will give you a gift. 'Yellow Heart Event' Requirements: You've watched all of the other events, and Elli has a heart level of yellow or higher. On Mineral Beach, you'll find Elli on a Wednesday between 9AM and 6PM. If it's a sunny day, she should be there on her day off. Today, she's thinking about her family. She misses her family very much, as she thinks on past memories. Elli wonders if her Mother would be proud of the way that she's been raising Stu. Tell Elli that she's been doing a good job, and you will make her very happy. Rival Heart Events *'NOTE': If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelorettes, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelorette then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Doctor and Elli, but you have Elli at a red heart. Elli likes you more then Doctor, and you will not be able to see the event. 'Black Rival Heart Event' Visit Mineral Clinic on any day of the week (except for Tuesday or Wednesday) during regular clinic hours. You will see the first phase of the doctor’s rival event. Elli will be feeling tired for all of the work she does at the hospital, and Doctor will tell her not to overwork herself. After all, he worries about her, and needs her to help run the Clinic. Elli is a little disappointed that Doctor only sees her as a nurse, and that he doesn't seem to understand that Elli may have feelings for him. 'Blue Rival Heart Event' If you go to Ellen's house on a Monday between 9AM and 7PM, you can watch this second event. Ellen isn't feeling well, and so Doctor has stopped by to see her. After it's determined that she probably has a cold and will need some rest, Doctor asks Ellen how her legs are. He knows that she is constantly in pain, and that he is powerless to help her, and it frustrates him. Ellen and Elli insist that Doctor is doing the best that he can which makes him feel a little better. 'Green Rival Heart Event' You must wait until Year 2 or later in order to witness this event. If it is Year 2 or later and you've seen the other events, go to Mineral Clinic on a day that's not Tuesday or Wednesday in between 9AM and 3PM. It appears that Doctor himself is sick! Elli suggests that Doctor takes a day off, but he is stubborn and refuses. After all, he is the only Doctor in town! Elli tells him not to overdo it, or she will be upset with him. Doctor laughs, and comments that Elli would make a good wife someday. 'Orange Rival Heart Event' You must wait until Year 4 or later, after seeing all of the other heart events. If you've met those requirements, this event will take place on Mineral Beach in between 10AM and 7PM on a Wednesday. The weather must also be sunny. You will see Doctor approach Elli on the beach. When she asks why he's come here, he will mumble nervously about her Grandmother at first, but then admits that he loves Elli. Elli will be flattered as Doctor continues to explain why he wants her by his side. Elli and Doctor will get married 7 days after this event. Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes